Traditional video processing systems allow an operator to edit a video stream of a sporting event to create “highlight” clips. In traditional systems, the operator must manually scan through a video stream to locate a portion of the video stream that corresponds to a particular play. This process is time consuming. Further, traditional systems do not allow end-users to create customized video clips for particular plays. In addition, traditional systems limit the variety of video clips that are accessible to end-users.